


Друг моего друга

by Reaty



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Action, Angst, Fix-It, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reaty/pseuds/Reaty
Summary: Что, если бы Эдди присоединился к Человеку-Пауку в битве с Красным Гоблином?





	Друг моего друга

Жизнь – странная штука. Жизнь отдельно взятого Эдди Брока была достаточно странной и безумной в последние... уже довольно много лет, так что он почти совсем отвык удивляться. Он находился в отношениях с инопланетянином, который обитал у него под кожей. Он сражался с супергероями и суперзлодеями, сидел в тюрьме и работал на ФБР, летал в космос и стал отцом инопланетного ребёнка. Но даже у него иногда случались дни, которые казались слишком странными.

Как, например, когда ему на работу позвонил Джона, мать его, Джеймсон, и в итоге Эдди и его Другой отправились в Башню Старка спасать Мэри Джейн Уотсон от Красного Гоблина. Потому что они – герои, чья жизненная миссия – защищать невинных. И ещё потому, что Джона пригрозил рассказать их боссу, кто они такие на самом деле, а Эдди сейчас позарез нужна была эта работа.

И, если это не было достаточно странно, Красный Гоблин оказался Зелёным Гоблином, который покраснел после того, как где-то обзавёлся собственным симбиотом, печально известным Карнажем. С Карнажем у Эдди была долгая и малоприятная история. С Гоблином, также известным как Норман Озборн, он пересекался реже, но слышал о нём немало, и, пожалуй, единственным положительным качеством этого типа было то, что он был врагом Человека-Паука. Конечно, Эдди теперь исправился и больше не желал Пауку мучительной смерти, но это не значило, что он обязан его любить. Засранец он, этот Паук.

Печальная ирония заключалась в том, что Мэри Джейн, вроде как, дружила с этим самым Пауком, а Эдди с его Другим терпеть не могла и оказала им не самый радушный приём. Тем не менее, они честно защитили её от Гоблина, который оказался до отвращения силён. Как оказалось, Озборн снова наширялся своей гоблинской сывороткой, которая не только придавала ему сил и превращала в полного психа, но в придачу ещё наделила его симбиота неуязвимостью к звуку и огню, что было, откровенно говоря, нечестно. Эдди вообще сомневался, что они долго против него протянут, но тут как раз объявился и Человек-Паук. Вообще-то, они не слишком любили союзничать с Пауком, но вместе им почти удалось сравнять силы. Увы, потом Мэри Джейн пальнула по Гоблину из старкового репульсора, который не причинил ему вреда, зато помог вырваться, прыгнуть на глайдер и сбежать в окно с хохотом и неясными угрозами каким-то невинным детям и старушкам.

Паук хотел пуститься в погоню, но взглянул на своё запястье и выругался:

– Проклятье! Он прокусил пусковой механизм на моём веб-шутере!

В этот момент Другой в голове Эдди как-то подозрительно притих, а потом неуверенно предложил:

"Я мог бы присоединиться к Пауку, Эдди. Скажи ему. Ему не понадобятся веб-шутеры со мной".

"Ты... что? – у Эдди сердце упало. Давным-давно Другой считал Паука идеальным носителем для себя, но... – Я думал, он тебя больше не интересует!"

"Только на время, Эдди! Чтобы спасти невинных! Гоблин слишком сильный. Вместе с Пауком мы станем достаточно сильны, чтобы его победить!"

“Паук откажется, – подумал Эдди. – Или нет?” 

Выбора у него немного, а люди могут погибнуть. Он закусил губу. 

"Предложить или нет?"

– У меня есть веб-шутер, – сказала Мэри Джейн. – Погоди, найду свою сумку.

Она подобрала сумочку, которую уронила, когда в здание вломился Веном, и принялась рыться в ней.

– Что, правда? – изумился Паук. – Ты спасительница!

– Ты же сам мне подарил несколько штук, – она выудила из сумки небольшое устройство и бросила Пауку, который поймал его на выставленную вперёд раскрытую ладонь. 

Устройство прилипло к ладони. Выпендрёжник.

– Я не знал, что ты с собой их носишь. Ты разве не перешла на репульсоры сейчас?

– Репульсор – это тяжёлая артиллерия. Веб-шутер привлекает меньше внимания, и он лучше газового баллончика, – она пожала плечами. – И, Паучок... Тебе нужно спешить. Мэй Паркер в опасности и Норми нужна помощь. Времени мало.

– Ты будешь в порядке, Мэри Джейн? – спросил Паук очень серьёзно. 

Она кивнула:

– Я о себе позабочусь. Иди и спаси всех, – затем она взглянула на Эдди. – Ты же собираешься помочь ему, так?

Её тон был почти угрожающим. Эдди фыркнул:

– Как будто он когда-либо мог справиться с Карнажем без меня! – идея сотрудничать с Пауком его всё ещё не радовала. Но, по крайней мере, дилемма разрешилась сама собой.

Разумеется, дальше дела обернулись ещё безумнее.

Сначала Гоблин наведался к какой-то несчастной старушке, потом – к собственной семье. Они с Пауком гнались за ним по пятам, так что он не успел никого убить, только ранить острыми, как иглы шипами. Когда Пауку удалось заманить его подальше от невинных, и драка завязалась в воздухе, над крышами, Гоблин с хохотом объявил, что добился своего. Все раненые, сказал он, инфицированы тончайшими шипами Карнажа, которые убьют их в тот самый момент, как он, Гоблин, этого захочет. То есть, вот прямо сейчас.

К счастью, злодейский план не сработал, потому что кое-кто, как оказалось, успел его предотвратить. Кто-то нашёл всех раненых – семью Озборна, друзей Паука, всех прочих – и извлёк из них смертоносные иглы. И вот когда Эдди увидел этого "кого-то", явившегося к ним на подмогу, он окончательно понял, что сегодня плохой, плохой, плохой день.

Юджин, мать его, Томпсон. Агент Анти-Веном. Флэш.

Человек, которого Эдди видел во сне. О котором вспоминал, забывшись и позволив мыслям бродить бесцельно. Которого больше всего мечтал выкинуть из головы, но не мог, потому что это была не только его голова.

Человек, которого его Другой любил больше, чем самого Эдди.

Они никогда не говорили об этом, но Эдди знал. Томпсон был лучшим носителем, чем он сам. Томпсон был героем. Томпсон никогда не отрекался от симбиота, не продавал его чёрт знает кому. С ним Веном стал Мстителем, Стражем Галактики, каким-то Агентом Космоса даже. С ним Веном стал лучше. Эдди знал, они не хотели разлучаться, это случилось против воли, и единственным, что стояло между ними сейчас, был Анти-Веном – вещество, попавшее в тело Флэша случайно, дававшее людям суперсилы и способность к исцелению, но для симбиотов губительное. Если бы не это... Эдди до смерти хотелось надеяться, что Другой не оставил бы его ради Флэша, но он не хотел бы проверять.

Сейчас Анти-Венома на Флэше оставалось совсем немного: недостаточно даже, чтобы сформировать полный костюм и прикрыть протезы вместо ног. Как выяснилось, остальное он истратил, исцеляя людей, которых ранил Гоблин, и извлекая из них смертоносные заряды.

"Он спас невинных, Эдди!" – сказал Другой таким тоном, каким пятнадцатилетняя девочка может говорить о самом красивом мальчике в классе, который только что забил решающий гол в школьном матче. Чёрт.

Хуже ревности была только необходимость гнать её прочь из головы, чтобы симбиот не заметил. Не хватало его расстраивать.

Паук, конечно, Томпсону обрадовался, как лучшему другу. Симбиот тоже аж весь вибрировал от удовольствия. А вот Гоблин разозлился не на шутку.

Он пустил на Паука свой жуткого вида глайдер, который вцепился в него, унося в небо. В Венома Гоблин швырнул сразу несколько тыквенных бомб, заставив шарахнуться в сторону от огня. Сам же Озборн бросился на Томпсона с проклятиями и угрозами. Остатки Анти-Венома обожгли его симбиота, принудив красную плоть отступить с поверхности, обнажив зелёный гоблинский костюм. Но Гоблина это не остановило. С торжествующим хохотом он вцепился в грудь Флэша своими электрическими перчатками и пустил сквозь них шоковый разряд. Томпсон вскрикнул нечеловеческим голосом. Крышу озарила яркая вспышка.

– Флэш! – закричал Человек-Паук, но Эдди его почти не услышал. Потому что внутри него эхом отозвался этот же самый крик, нет, вопль, полный ужаса, ярости и боли.

"Флэш!!!"

Он кинулся на Гоблина, не раздумывая. Эдди давно не помнил Другого в таком гневе. Чёрная ярость ослепила, перехватила контроль, лишая рассудка. В голове пульсирующей болью билось: "Флэш! Нет, нет, нет-нет-нет! Убить Гоблина! УБИТЬ!"

Веном вцепился когтями в уродливую маску, пытаясь отодрать симбиота от носителя. Гоблин завизжал, швыряя в него новой бомбой. Та разорвалась, отшвырнув Венома в сторону, опалив огнём. Огонь. Больно. Но не так больно, как... Краем глаза он видел Флэша, который лежал на крыше совершенно неподвижно. Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет.

– Мы убьём тебя! Мы убьём тебя!!! – зарычал он, бросаясь на Гоблина снова, метя в сердце. Человек-Паук, вырвавшийся из хватки глайдера, накинулся на Гоблина с другой стороны, молча. Эдди знал Паука достаточно давно, знал, насколько сильно нужно его разозлить, чтобы заставить молчать. Знал и то, что Паук сильнее, чем кажется, просто обычно он сдерживает себя. Но сейчас он бил так, что обычного человека мог бы уже убить.

Проклятый Гоблин захохотал, легко отражая все удары:

– Похоже, я всё же победил, а? – вскричал он в безумном восторге. – Не волнуйся, твой безногий дружок будет только первым, Паучишка!

Веном и Паук зарычали хором. Все их прежние конфликты отступили на второй план в этот момент. Их вела общая ярость, и у них был шанс... Карнаж был всё ещё ослаблен после встречи с Анти-Веномом, Гоблин лишился глайдера, и, как бы он ни ликовал, именно в этот момент, объединив усилия, они могли бы его...

– УБИТЬ!!! – зарычал Веном, чувствуя, как меркнет всё, кроме одного кровожадного желания.

– Нет... – раздался позади слабый голос, полный боли. – Нет, Брок... Не надо... Успокойся, пожалуйста...

Веном застыл. Флэш. Флэш был ещё жив. Воспользовавшись его замешательством, Гоблин отодрал его от себя и наотмашь ударил когтями. В ответ Паук врезался в него, как таран, отшвыривая назад.

– Я им займусь! – бросил он. – Ты иди взгляни, что с Флэшем!

Венома не нужно было просить. В тот момент, когда он услышал голос Томпсона, все чувства симбиота устремились к нему. Ослепляющий гнев отступил, сменившись смесью надежды и страха, от которых слабели колени. Он не знал, как долго Паук сможет выстоять против Красного Гоблина в одиночку, но оставалось только довериться ему. В один прыжок он оказался возле Флэша, который кое-как ухитрился приподняться на локтях. Он весь дрожал, его лицо было серым и искажённым болью, и одного взгляда на него было довольно, чтобы понять, что дела плохи. Очень, очень плохи.

– Брок... – выдохнул Флэш. – Не надо... поддаваться гневу. Симбиот, он... он стал хорошим. Исправился. Я знаю, ты заботишься о нём. Пожалуйста. Не позволяй гневу снова отравить его. Он способен на большее... 

Его лицо посерело ещё больше, руки задрожали, и он опрокинулся навзничь. Эдди подхватил его, стараясь не касаться остатков белого вещества Анти-Венома на его коже, которых стремительно становилось всё меньше. Внутри разливался холодный страх. Другой стёк с лица Эдди, вибрируя от волнения из-за близости бывшего носителя.

– Чёрт, Томпсон, заткнись, – сказал Эдди севшим голосом. – Не разговаривай. Ты сильно ранен, но мы что-нибудь придумаем...

– Нет... Я... – с трудом произнёс Флэш. – Со мной покончено, Брок. Анти-Веном весь потрачен, недостаточно, чтобы исцелиться...

Эдди стиснул зубы. Вот так. Он умирает. Он умрёт, и больше не придётся сходить с ума от ревности, ведь так?

Ведь так?

– Мой Другой может тебя вылечить, – выдавил он через силу. – Ты ведь можешь?

"Я не знаю, Эдди, – страх, такой леденящий ужас, что непонятно, как сердце ещё не остановилось. – Нельзя дать Флэшу умереть, Эдди!"

– Слишком опасно... – прошептал Флэш. – Он тоже может погибнуть вместе со мной. Вы должны оставить меня, помочь Человеку-Пауку...

– В задницу Человека-Паука! – Эдди Брок не отличался терпением, и сейчас он чувствовал, что вот-вот взорвётся. 

Ужас, гнев, панический голос в голове "Флэш, Флэш, нет, только не он, Эдди, сделай что-нибудь, Эдди!" 

Эдди сжал и разжал кулаки:

– Уймись со своим геройствованием хоть на минуту, Томпсон! Я не собираюсь позволить тебе умереть, только не на глазах у моего Другого! Он никогда меня не простит...

Эдди положил одну руку на лоб Флэша, другую – на его обожжённую грудь, сразу почувствовав, как симбиот выпустил щупальца, нащупывая чужую плоть и пытаясь проникнуть в неё. Флэш слабо улыбнулся серыми холодеющими губами.

– Прости... – прошептал он.

– Заткнись, – повторил Эдди и, наклонившись, поцеловал его в губы.

В этом не было ничего эротического. Всего лишь самый простой способ впустить симбиота внутрь. Быстрее, чем через поры. Эдди на миг содрогнулся в рвотном позыве и почувствовал вкус крови, когда чёрная масса устремилась наружу из его горла, одновременно стекая с его плеч, оплетая тело Флэша снаружи и заполняя изнутри. Почти сразу же Эдди содрогнулся от боли в груди, такой сильной, что его бросило в пот и пришлось опереться на руки, чтобы не упасть. Не сразу он понял, что это боль Флэша. Он чувствовал её сквозь симбиота, который теперь был связан с ними обоими. 

Это уже случалось в прошлый раз. Тогда симбиот попытался слиться с ними обоими сразу, и это было ужасно: такое чувство, будто каждая клетка его тела разрывалась на части. Но теперь... Несмотря на боль, теперь было иначе. Больше похоже на тот раз, когда они пытались исцелить Энн. 

Эдди сделал глубокий вдох. Он мог чувствовать всё сразу: Флэша, его боль и слабость, и Другого, торопливо проникающего всё глубже и тоже содрогающегося от боли из-за чего-то жгучего и агрессивного в крови.

– Осторожнее, радость моя, – выдохнул Эдди. – В этом теле ещё остались следы Анти-Венома.

Ответом были не слова, клубок эмоций: страх, отчаяние, боль, надежда, целеустремлённая жажда... Было больно внутри Флэша, но вместе с тем так хорошо, так правильно. И Флэш не должен, не может умереть, нет-нет-нет, только не он! Но его сознание гаснет, он уходит от нас, неправильный вкус в крови, и сердце не бьётся, оно сгорело, оно мёртвое! Можно починить, можно исправить, но мы опаздываем, он уходит, что нам делать?

"Откуда мне знать, – подумал Эдди с отчаянием. – Я что, грёбаный доктор?" 

Он сглотнул. Думай, Брок, счёт на секунды.

– Его мозг, – сказал он хрипло. – Ты должен слиться с его мозгом, поддерживать его в живых. Он умрёт без кислорода, поступающего через кровь. Ты можешь... снабжать мозг кислородом, пока чинишь остальное?

"Чтобы это сделать, мне придётся покинуть тебя, Эдди".

Одна мысль об этом причиняла почти физическую боль. Эдди стиснул зубы. 

"Нет, – подумал он. – Нет."

– Да, – хрипло сказал он. – Да, любовь моя. Давай.

Он чувствовал, что они опаздывают. Голубые глаза Томпсона сделались стеклянными и пустыми, кожа холодной, и, хотя рука Эдди лежала на его груди, он не чувствовал ни дыхания, ни сердцебиения – ничего. Изнутри симбиот всё ещё чувствовал что-то, какую-то искру в нервах, какую-то ниточку, за которую держалась душа, но она становилась всё слабее, точно гаснущая свеча. 

Эдди случалось бывать на краю гибели, но никогда это не ощущалось так жутко, как находиться сознанием внутри умирающего. Потом страшной, болезненной судорогой связь с Другим оборвалась, и Эдди остался один. Один, обнажённый, на крыше, с чёрной дырой в том месте, где должна быть половина души, и неподвижным телом на руках. Он почувствовал, что дрожит, и сжал кулаки. Ему даже не нравился Томпсон. Этот парень был слишком идеален. Герой, красавчик, всеобщий любимец... Он даже умереть не мог иначе как благородно пожертвовав собой. 

Где-то позади слышались взрывы и крики. Человек-Паук продолжал драться с Гоблином. Надо было послушать совета и пойти помочь Пауку. Надо было бросить Томпсона умирать. Но как он мог? Симбиот любил этого парня. Эдди только мог надеяться, что не совершил ошибку. Что не отпустил свою вторую половинку, своего Другого умирать вместе с его бывшим.

Он не знал, сколько времени прошло – всего несколько минут, или целая вечность. Через какое время после остановки сердца наступает окончательная смерть? Все ли остатки Анти-Венома в теле Томпсона сгорели? Что случится с симбиотом, если его носитель умрёт, пока он внутри?

– Не поступай так с нами, Томпсон, чёрт побери, – пробормотал Эдди. – Давай, солдат, подъём!

Словно послушавшись приказа, тело Томпсона вдруг дёрнулось, будто его ударило током. Затем, на несколько секунд, снова обмякло, а потом он резко вздохнул и задышал часто и тяжело. Из глаз, точно слёзы, потекло чёрное, принялось обвиваться щупальцами вокруг головы, пока Флэш хватал ртом воздух. Эдди почувствовал, будто когтистая лапа выпустила его сердце из стальной хватки. Слава богу.

– Что... – пробормотал Флэш. – Я думал, я уже умер... 

На миг его лицо сделалось рассеянным, а затем он добавил:

– Да, да, я знаю, приятель, я помню. Прости! Я не собирался тебя пугать.

Эдди понял: он говорил с симбиотом. Вдруг захотелось отвернуться. Было... Непривычно слышать, как кто-то другой говорит с его Другим, в то время как он сам не может слышать его слов. К тому же симбиот не торопился возвращаться к нему. Чёрные щупальца продолжали стремительно опутывать тело Томпсона, точно не могли дождаться того, чтобы слиться с ним полностью, как полагается. Эдди попытался убедить себя, что Томпсон просто пока не до конца исцелился, что симбиоту нужно больше времени, но он не был таким идиотом, чтобы в самом деле поверить в это. Он с самого начала знал, что всё так и будет. Что стоит Другому заполучить назад своего драгоценного Флэша, как всё будет кончено.

Стараясь не выдать своих чувств, он натянуто улыбнулся и сказал:

– Надеюсь, ты раздумал умирать сегодня, Томпсон.

Флэш посмотрел куда-то мимо него.

– Это мы ещё посмотрим, – сказал он, поднимая вверх обе руки, стремительно облекаемые в чёрное. – Пригнись, Брок.

К счастью, Эдди дожил до своих лет в том числе благодаря тому, что знал: иногда лучше сначала действовать, а уж потом задавать вопросы. Он без разговоров пригнулся, едва не свалившись при этом на Томпсона (который был всё ещё смертельно бледен, но улыбался, засранец!), и только краем глаза различил, как из чёрной, бесформенной массы Венома в руках Флэша сформировались пистолеты, из которых тот немедленно принялся палить. Совсем рядом упала и разорвалась тыквенная бомба.

– Чёрт, – сказал Эдди. Он почти забыл про Гоблина. Глупо было думать, что Паук сможет одолеть его в одиночку.

– У меня тут, похоже, незаконченное дело! – раздался позади мерзкий голос Озборна-Карнажа. – Ненавижу не доводить что-то до конца! И папочку моего симбиота заодно прихлопну, он нам надоел!

– Не в этот раз! – оскалился Флэш. 

Щупальца вырвались из его груди, схватили Эдди за плечи и бесцеремонно опрокинули на землю. Флэш встал над ним на коленях, всё ещё безногий, но уже в знакомом облике Агента Венома, паля с двух рук по Гоблину. Тот только рассмеялся, щупальца Карнажа окружили его, отбивая пули.

– Ты всегда был упрямым мальчиком, Юджин, – сказал он с фальшивой ласковостью в голосе. – Но очень глупым. Придётся убить тебя ещё раз. Или сперва оторвать тебе ещё пару конечностей? Может, хоть это тебя чему-то научит?

– Не вставай, – бросил Флэш Эдди, который попытался подняться на четвереньки. – Когда мы отвлечём его, постарайся найти укрытие.

– Ты совсем спятил? – проигнорировав его слова, Эдди приподнялся, хватая Флэша за плечо. – Ты не можешь с ним драться, ты только что чуть не умер!

– Мне уже лучше.

Словно в доказательство своих слов Томпсон поднялся на ноги – и сразу же пошатнулся. Эдди выругался. Насчёт упрямства Гоблин точно не шутил.

– Не дури, он слишком силён! 

По крайней мере, пули, хоть и не причиняли Гоблину вреда, но не позволяли ему приблизиться и отвлекали его симбиота, не давая атаковать. Эдди прекрасно понимал, что представляет собой отличную мишень: он, как назло, сегодня даже трусы не надел, и стоял тут, как идиот, совершенно голый. Всего парочки фирменных шипов Карнажа хватило бы, чтобы его прикончить. Но чёрта с два он собирался бежать и прятаться! Может, Томпсон и был героем войны и все дела, но Эдди тоже знал кое-что о драках не на жизнь, а насмерть. К тому же, в отличие от некоторых, он не был инвалидом, которому пять минут назад поджарили сердце! Он мог сражаться ничуть не хуже. Если бы только Другой вернулся к нему...

– Ты только тратишь силы симбиота на эти пули! – сказал он с раздражением. 

Томпсон дёрнул плечом:

– Я пытаюсь выиграть время, мужик!

– Время на что?!

– На то, чтобы придумать что-нибудь получше. Или дождаться подмоги.

Подмоги? Эдди завертел головой в поисках Человека-Паука, но того нигде не было видно. Ранен? Убит? Отступил, чтобы потом нанести неожиданный удар? Будь Паук мёртв, Гоблин бы, небось, уже вовсю злорадствовал по этому поводу. С другой стороны, будь Паук жив, то уже спешил бы на выручку если не Эдди, то хотя бы Томпсону. А, впрочем, без разницы. Глупо было полагаться на него. Сейчас они были против Гоблина втроём: два человека и один симбиот. Агент Веном продолжал стрелять по медленно, но неуклонно приближающемуся Гоблину, заслоняя собой Эдди. 

"Я мешаю, – подумал тот. – Лишаю пространства для манёвра". 

Впрочем, если бы симбиот был у Эдди, он оказался бы в точно такой же ситуации. Неважно, который из них окажется безоружен и беззащитен – Гоблин убьёт любого из чистой злобности. А Другой не мог разделиться надвое, чтобы защитить их обоих. Хотя...

– У меня идея, – сказал он, хватая Флэша за плечо. – Дай мне руку.

– Я тут немножко занят, – бросил Томпсон, не прекращая стрелять.

– А я и не с тобой говорю, – плоть симбиота лежала на плечах Флэша твёрдой шипастой бронёй, но Эдди надеялся, что тот сумеет уловить его мысль сквозь прикосновение. 

Секунду ничего не происходило, но затем тонкое щупальце выделилось из шипастого наплечника и обвилось вокруг ладони Эдди. 

"Да, милый мой. Да".

Связь с симбиотом работает в обе стороны. Он исцеляет тебя, поддерживает, делает сильнее, и в то же время ты делаешь сильнее его. Вот почему Гоблина было так сложно победить: его сыворотка делала сильнее самого Озборна, и от этого сила Карнажа удваивалась. Флэш, только что стоявший одной ногой (культёй?) в могиле, был ещё слишком слаб, да и сам Эдди был всего лишь обычным парнем безо всяких суперсил. Ни один из них не мог дать Веному то, что Озборн давал Карнажу. Но если...

Щупальце обволокло руку Эдди, расплылось плёнкой по коже, впитываясь в неё, срастаясь. Это чувство заставило сердце Эдди биться быстрее, но он напомнил себе, что сейчас они не могут вернуться друг к другу, не подвергая опасности Томпсона. У него был другой план.

"Не пытайся перейти ко мне полностью, радость моя, – подумал он. – Просто возьми мою силу."

Он никогда ещё не делал ничего подобного. Это было не то же самое, что лечить Энн, не то же самое, что жертвовать частью себя, чтобы усилить симбиоз и стать сильнее, когда их было только двое. Это было... противоестественно, пожалуй, даже для их безумного, по земным меркам, союза. Он даже не был уверен, что это сработает. Но если он хотел остаться в живых, если они все трое хотели остаться в живых, они должны были стать единым целым. Он надеялся, что Томпсон с его дурацкой геройской жертвенностью поймёт и не станет сопротивляться.

Флэш понял.

Эдди почувствовал это биением в жилах, неожиданным вкусом на языке. Доверие. Томпсон доверял ему, как доверяют товарищу спину в бою, как доверяют другу: не просто надеясь, до отчаяния, до слёз, что он не бросит, а просто зная это, твёрдо и спокойно. Совсем незнакомое Эдди чувство, но он нырнул в него, как в омут, не оглядываясь.

Его рука уже не лежала на плече Томпсона, она вросла в него. Тысяча тонких чёрных нитей протянулась между ними, как крошечные пуповины, и, отринув сомнения, Эдди прижался к спине Флэша всем телом, врастая в него целиком. Он был немного выше и шире в плечах, наверняка физически сильнее, хотя на стороне Томпсона были армейские тренировки и боевой опыт. Сейчас их преимущества становились общими: Веном переплетал их, сшивал воедино, снаружи и изнутри, соединяя в одну чудовищную химеру из двух тел. Люди не предназначены для такой связи, но Эдди было наплевать. Он чувствовал, как их пульс становится общим, чувствовал тяжесть пистолетов в руках Флэша и холод протезов под толщей симбиотовой плоти. Чувствовал, как под маской Томпсон улыбается с мальчишеской дерзостью, и понял, что улыбается тоже – широкой зубастой улыбкой Венома.

Возможно, долго они так не протянут, но, чёрт возьми, он чувствовал, как втроём они становятся сильнее.

Даже Красный Гоблин не ожидал такого поворота и, видимо, опешил:

– Это ещё что за уродство? – бросил он с раздражением. 

Эдди оскалился:

– Сейчас мы тебе покажем уродство!

Их общее тело распрямилось, сделалось выше, чуть ли не с Халка. Они срослись воедино полностью, только головы остались две, и четыре руки, да бугристые мускулы Венома кое-где топорщились шипами. Две руки сжалиась в огромные кулаки, в одной сформировалась огромная пушка, ещё в одной – острое лезвие.

– Давайте соберём Вольтрона, – со смешком сказал Флэш.

– Тебе что, восемь лет? – но Эдди тоже чувствовал в крови искрящийся ребяческий восторг и азарт. 

Всё то же самое, что он испытывал, соединяясь с симбиотом, но сильнее. Больше. Головокружительнее.

– Давай-ка надерём ему задницу, – предложил он.

Гоблин, не дожидаясь атаки, кинул в них бомбой, но они вовремя поймали её щупальцем и швырнули назад. Она разорвалась, не причинив Гоблину особого вреда, но почти сразу же они выстрелили в него из этой здоровенной симбиотопушки, напоминающей смесь базуки с дробовиком. Тот заслонился щитом из симбиота, но выстрел пробил его и отшвырнул назад. С гневным воплем Гоблин кинулся на них с удлинившимися когтями и бритвенно-острыми щупальцами, но те только царапнули по их броне. Связь сделала их твёрже, неуязвимее. В ответ они атаковали двумя парами когтей, которые также не смогли пробить его броню. Но на их стороне было преимущество в весе и мышечной массе. Им удалось ухватить Гоблина поперёк туловища и швырнуть его с крыши вниз. Тот завопил, падая с высоты и пытаясь за что-то ухватиться, но безуспешно. Внизу раздался глухой удар, и всё затихло.

– Воу-воу-воу, – прозвучал знакомый голос, и из-за парапета показалась голова Паука. – А вы ребята разошлись без меня, я посмотрю?

Он забрался на крышу с явным трудом, держался как-то неестественно, а его костюм был разорван и окровавлен в нескольких местах. Эдди почувствовал волну эмоций от Флэша: смесь беспокойства и облегчения. Повинуясь этой смеси чувств, они сделали шаг навстречу, но Паук выставил руки перед собой:

– Только без объятий, рёбра и так сломаны. Иииии, я не то чтобы осуждаю, но вам, ребята, не придётся теперь друг на друге жениться, или что?

Эдди ощутил раздражение и, почти сразу, что-то вроде ментального толчка локтем и примиряющей усмешки. 

“Всё нормально, он всегда такой”. 

“Да, вот поэтому мы его и не любим”. 

“Да ладно тебе, он классный”. 

“Ох, ради бога”.

Симбиот стёк с головы Флэша, открывая лицо, что, наверное, заставило их выглядеть ещё более стрёмно, и Томпсон серьёзно произнес:

– Это была идея Эдди. Они с симбиотом спасли мне жизнь, Паучок, и вместе мы смогли объединить силы, чтобы сразиться с Красным Гоблином.

– Вот только этого недостаточно, – мрачно заметил Эдди, бросая взгляд с крыши вниз, где виднелась пробитая в асфальте глубокая дыра, но Гоблина в ней уже не было. – Сколько здесь этажей, двадцать? А он уцелел и уже ухитрился сбежать. Мы можем с ним драться, но не можем победить. Ни убить, ни обезвредить. Грубой силы тут не хватит.

– Нам нужен план, – согласился Флэш и посмотрел на Паука вопросительно, словно полагая его самым умным в этой компании. 

Эдди подавил желание закатить глаза.

– Чёрт... Я не знаю! – Паук с отчаянием помотал головой. – У него нет никаких слабых мест! Огонь и звук его не берут, и Анти-Венома у нас, я так полагаю, тоже больше не осталось?

– Прости, Паучок, – сказал Флэш.

– Дааа, засада... Я знал, как справиться с Зелёным Гоблином и с Карнажем по отдельности, но вместе они неуязвимы. Идеальная команда злодеев!

Что-то в этих словах заставило Эдди нахмуриться. Что-то было неправильно.

– Стоп, – сказал он. – Идеальная? Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Совсем не идеальная.

– Что? – Паук уставился на него озадаченно. 

Эдди помотал головой. Он не поймёт. Не способен понять. Иначе не отказался бы от того, что имел давным-давно. И всё же он попытался объяснить:

– Физически они сильны вместе, это так, но как команда? Как симбиоз? Они никуда не годятся. Им же друг на друга плевать. Они действуют сообща, но совсем не заботятся друг о друге. Я что, единственный, кто заметил?

– Э-э-э, – протянул Паук.

– А он прав, – согласился Флэш. – Когда я атаковал Красного Гоблина Анти-Веномом, симбиоту было больно, но Озборн даже не пытался его защитить. Для него тот просто орудие, и, держу пари, симбиота он тоже интересует не больше, чем удобное тело, накачанное сывороткой.

– Эй, стоп-стоп-стоп! – воскликнул Паук. – Вы же сейчас не пытаетесь меня убедить, что это, типа, что-то ненормальное? Для симбиотов я имею в виду?

Они уставились на него. Все трое.

– Как ты стал его фанатом вообще? – спросил Эдди Флэша.

Паук замахал руками:

– Эй, вот не надо! В смысле, я в курсе ваших, э-э-э, глубоких и значимых отношений с вашим симбиотом, даже если я прикладываю уйму сил, для того, чтобы о них не думать. Но мы сейчас говорим о Карнаже, правильно? Только не говорите мне, что у него с Кэссиди тоже были глубокие и значимые отношения, потому что в таком случае я лучше пойду и застрелюсь. Они же психопаты оба!

Эдди с Флэшем мысленно переглянулись (физически переглядываться в их положении было неудобно).

– Это не то же самое, что отношения между людьми, – сказал Эдди медленно. – Я бы не стал утверждать, будто считаю, что Клетус и Карнаж... любили друг друга. Видит бог, это пара больных чудовищ, вряд ли они способны кого-то любить. Но они были... преданы друг другу. Принадлежали друг другу. Зависели друг от друга. В этом я точно уверен. Что касается Озборна, ну...

– Норман бы ни за что на это не согласился, – сказал Флэш. – Ты же знаешь его, Пи... Паучок. Он слишком самовлюблённый. Я прошёл через это, так что я знаю: ты можешь пытаться контролировать симбиота, но настоящий симбиоз – это партнёрство, это доверие, равенство. А у Озборна слишком раздутое эго, чтобы быть партнёром. Он хочет быть главным.

– И его симбиот это знает, – добавил Эдди. – Он подчиняется, пока ему это выгодно – ему нужно тело, в котором можно творить насилие, в конце концов. Но он знает, что Озборн не даёт ему того, к чему он привык и вряд ли это его слишком радует.

– Ладно, убедили! – под маской не было видно, но Паук явно закатил глаза. – У этих двоих не идеальные отношения. Ну и что? Мне посоветовать им сходить к семейному психотерапевту, что ли? Прямо сразу после тюремного психиатра? Они достаточно безумные по отде... Э-э-э-эй! – он резко остановился и шлёпнул себя ладонью по лбу. – Брок, ты гений! И ты, Флэш, тоже! И ваш чёрный жидкий приятель! Вы гении!

– Э-э-э, спасибо? – сказал Флэш неуверенно. – Ты что-то придумал?

– О-о-о, да! Раз мы не можем победить Озборна и Карнажа вместе, значит, нужно заставить их разделиться. И вы, парни, только что подсказали мне, как это сделать!

– Думаешь, это сработает? – спросил Эдди, когда Человек-Паук объяснил свои план. В отличие от Томпсона, сам он к умственным способностям Паука относился скептически.

– С Озборном? Думаю, да, – ответил Флэш. Было странно разговаривать, будучи связанными симбиотом воедино. Они не совсем читали мысли друг друга, но почти, и слова отдавались эхом в голове. – А Карнажа ты знаешь лучше меня.

– Значит, сработает, – Эдди осклабился. 

Сам он был парнем, который чаще решал проблемы кулаками, а не хитростью, да и Томпсон, насколько он знал, тоже. На самом деле, сейчас, когда они были слиты воедино, ему казалось, что между ними куда больше общего, чем он когда-либо думал. Но план имел смысл, и если они сделают всё как надо...

Главная проблема заключалась в том, что прежде, чем приступать к исполнению плана, Гоблина нужно было разыскать, и, желательно, до того, как он навредит ещё каким-нибудь невинным. У него больше не было глайдера, и он не мог передвигаться так быстро, как прежде, но с него сталось бы затеять какую-нибудь каверзу. 

Они с Пауком разделились, чтобы побыстрее обыскать всё в округе. К счастью, в этом районе народу на улицах было немного, а те, кто были, спешили убраться подальше при виде трёхметрового двухголового и четырёхрукого Венома. Эта форма была странной и непривычной, но на удивление комфортной. Они все трое чувствовали себя отлично: сильнее, энергичнее, увереннее. Может быть, даже слишком хорошо. Эдди чувствовал, как бурлит энергия в их общем теле. Хотелось смеяться. Хотелось сделать что-нибудь безумное. Он забыл, почему ему когда-то не нравился Флэш. Он любил Флэша. Флэш был замечательным!

"Вот он!" – просигнализировал Другой. Говорят, одна голова хорошо, а две лучше, но без третьей "головы", то есть, симбиота, они бы, пожалуй, пропустили нападение Гоблина.

Тому, видно, нравилось, нападать сверху, потому что он притаился на каком-то балконе и бросил в них бомбой. Им удалось увернуться, и бомба прокатилась по земле, не взорвавшись. Они осклабились на две пасти:

– И это всё?

– Как же вы мне надоели, жалкие козявки! – прорычал Гоблин, кидаясь на них с когтями и острыми щупальцами. На этот раз он был осторожнее, атаковал быстро и стремительно, не подходя слишком близко и не позволяя себя схватить. – Испортили такой прекрасный план! Я разорву вас на кусочки, а потом разыщу этого трусливого Паучишку, где бы он ни прятался, и уничтожу!

– Эй, Карнаж, разве так положено разговаривать со своим папочкой? – Веном отвесил Гоблину когтистую оплеуху. – Мог бы быть и повежливее со старшими!

Гоблин заглотил наживку.

– Я Красный Гоблин, вы, ничтожества! – рявкнул он. – Я гораздо больше, чем просто Карнаж!

– "Просто Карнаж"? Эй, полегче! – голова Эдди распахнула зубастую пасть и вывалила длинный язык, голова Флэша оскалилась. – Ты говоришь о нашем первенце, Озборн! Он, конечно, неудачный ребёнок... И вообще неудачник... Но раз уж ты связался с симбиотом, мог бы по крайней мере проявить уважение и взять его имя. Что скажешь, Карни? Твой носитель ведёт себя так, словно он тут главный.

– Я и есть главный! – похоже, Озборн был достаточно зол, чтобы не замечать, что идёт прямо в ловушку. – Это вы, слабовольные извращенцы, не способны контролировать своего симбиота! У меня же всё под контролем! Я знаю, кто я! Я главный! Я – Гоблин!

– Вот оно как? А мы-то удивлялись, почему ты так никого и не убил в итоге, – голова Флэша злорадно ухмыльнулась. – Смертоносные иглы замедленного действия в телах жертв? Те, что я вытащил и всех спас? Очень мелодраматично, Озборн, но чересчур хитроумно. Карнаж бы уже всё усеял трупами. Видно, ты и впрямь держишь его на коротком поводке. Как он только терпит?

– Рано удивляться, Юджин, ещё не вечер! – вскричал Гоблин. – У меня ещё есть... 

Он вдруг замер. Застыл на месте и содрогнулся всем телом. По поверхности его красного тела пробежала рябь, а в глазах отразился ужас. 

– Что за... Нет! Нет, что ты делаешь? У нас же был уговор! Прекрати это!

Похоже, план сработал. Веном даже отступил на шаг, чтобы не мешать происходящему. Форма тела Гоблина исказилась, щупальца вздыбились. Он задёргался. Голос его изменился:

– Этот дурацкий уговор мне надоел, Норман, как и вся эта игра с отложенным удовольствием. Это скучно! Убивать сразу всех, кого мне вздумается, куда веселее! – форма лица Гоблина тоже потекла и изменилась, исчезли карикатурные черты, острые уши, шутовской колпак. Остались лишь округлая голова, белые глаза и зубастая пасть. На Венома смотрел Карнаж.

– О-о-о, да, так гораздо лучше! – весело завопил он. – Милый папочка, сколько лет, сколько зим! Я смотрю, у тебя целых два мальчика теперь? А люди ещё называют меня жадным! – он визгливо расхохотался. – Будет в два раза веселее их убивать!

Он кинулся было на Венома, но застыл на полпути. Его тело содрогнулось снова.

– Нет! – крикнул он. – Нет, я велел тебе заткнуться, Норман! Я не хочу больше играть по твоим правилам, они дурацкие! 

Но форма его лица вновь поплыла, и в ней проступили острые гоблинские черты. 

– Прекрати это! – взвизгнул он. – Я не позволю собой управлять! Никто не может контролировать Нормана Озборна!

– Давай, Карнаж! Покажи ему, кто в доме хозяин! – крикнул Эдди. – С этим клоуном даже драться как-то тупо!

– Давай начистоту, Норман, – вторил ему Флэш. – Твои гоблинские штучки даже меня не убили. Тебе бы надо поучиться у Карнажа.

"Я хочу шоколадный попкорн", – сказал Другой.

Гоблин завопил, схватившись за голову. Его словно бы раздирало на части. Красная плоть симбиота отслаивалась от его тела, извивалась и прилипала снова. Он согнулся пополам, словно от боли.

– Нет, нет, нет... – повторял он. – Я контролирую... Я всё контролирую... Это я!

"Пора?" – мысленно спросил Флэш. 

Эдди качнул головой, наблюдая за корчащимся Гоблином: "Нет, ещё нет. Надо улучить момент... Да, вот, сейчас!"

На какие-то несколько секунд симбиот почти полностью отделился от Озборна, точно луковая шелуха. Воспользовавшись моментом, Веном подскочил к нему, вцепился когтями в красную извивающуюся массу и одним рывком отодрал её от носителя. Озборн вскрикнул снова. Эдди хорошо знал, как это больно, когда симбиота выдирают из тебя с корнями. Карнаж судорожно забился в хватке, и им пришлось ухватить его всеми четырьмя руками, чтобы не выскользнул.

– Вы! – выдохнул Гоблин, выпрямляясь и тяжело дыша. – Обманули нас! Ну ничего... Мне не нужная эта скользкая дрянь, чтобы убить вас всех! – он сорвал с пояса сразу две тыквенные бомбы и швырнул в Венома. Тот был слишком занят, удерживая Карнажа, чтобы успеть увернуться, и взрывы опалили их огнём. 

Эдди, Флэш и Другой вскрикнули на три голоса. Карнаж выскользнул из рук, но тоже шарахнулся от огня: отдельно от Гоблина он больше не был неуязвим.

– Мне никто не нужен! – завопил Гоблин торжествующе. – Я сам разделаюсь и с вами, и с Пауком, и со всеми, кто встанет у меня на пути!

– Не спеши, Гобби! – затаившийся на крыше Паук наконец спрыгнул вниз на паутине и со всего размаху врезал Гоблину, сбив его с ног. – Я решил не вмешиваться, пока Веном занимается разговорами, потому что думал, что Карнаж на это лучше поведётся. Ну а теперь пришло время для драки!

– Ах, так это был твой план? – оскалился Гоблин, поднимаясь. – Ну конечно, эти идиоты бы до такого не додумались. Но не думай, что тебе это поможет! Мне не нужен симбиот! Никаких больше игр! Всё, что мне нужно – это прикончить тебя!

Они кинулись друг на друга. Веном попытался собраться с силами. Огонь ослабил их, но они были по-прежнему втроём и всё ещё в состоянии драться.

– Мы должны помочь Пауку, – обеспокоенно сказал Флэш. – Он ранен, ослаблен. Я отсюда вижу, что он еле держится. Ему не одолеть Озборна, даже без симбиота.

– Что мы должны, так это поймать Карнажа, – возразил Эдди. – Если он сбежит, жертв не оберёшься.

"Я его вижу, – сообщил Другой. – Он пытается вернуться обратно".

– Чёрт!

Красная жижа и впрямь тихо, но стремительно ползла к тому месту, где Гоблин и Паук обменивались ударами. Веном бросился на неё и схватил снова. Она попыталась просочиться сквозь пальцы, но симбиоты были приспособлены крепко прилипать друг к другу, и вырваться у Карнажа не получилось.

– Что с ним делать? – спросил Флэш. – Нам негде его запереть.

"Съедим?" – предложил Другой.

– Боюсь, от такой дряни даже у тебя будет несварение, – Эдди огляделся по сторонам. – Смотри, одна из гоблиновых бомб не разорвалась. В ней должна быть какая-то зажигательная смесь...

– Ауч, – сказал Флэш.

Красная жижа забилась ещё сильнее, почуяв свою судьбу, но Веном без раздумий запихнул её в какую-то пустую бочку, стоявшую на обочине, и швырнул туда же гоблинову бомбу. Наружу вырвался столб пламени и вопль боли. Ему вторил второй: обернувшись, они увидели, что вопил Гоблин. После этого он вдруг рухнул на землю, как подкошенный.

– Ого, – сказал Флэш. Они осторожно заглянули в бочку. Там всё было чёрное и ничего не двигалось.

– Эй, вы что-то сделали? – крикнул Паук. – Потому что я ничего не делал! Только собирался ему врезать как следует... Что это было?

– Понятия не имею, – Эдди посмотрел на Гоблина с подозрением. – Он вообще жив?

– Похоже, просто без сознания, – Паук с некоторой опаской присел рядом с Гоблином и проверил пульс. – Так вы что-то сделали или нет?

– Мы взорвали симбиота Карнажа, – ответил Флэш. – Не слишком-то гуманно, но... Я не думал, что на Озборна это повлияет. Похоже, часть связи между ними всё ещё сохранилась, и он это прочувствовал на своей шкуре... брр.

– Так Карнаж мёртв? – спросил Паук.

Они пожали плечами.

– Не думаю, – сказал Эдди. – Часть его ещё осталась в том мальчике, внуке Озборна. Да и в самом Озборне какие-то следы ещё есть. Убить симбиота непросто, а Карнаж по живучести бьёт все рекорды. Мы обезвредили его, пока что.

– Ладно, тогда я упакую Озборна для полиции, – Паук принялся обматывать Гоблина паутиной, а они решили, что им пора ретироваться: вокруг начали собираться зеваки с телефонами, да и полиция вряд ли обрадуется, увидев огромного двухголового Венома. 

Они запрыгнули на ближайший дом, где бы их не видно было с улицы. Через минуту Паук присоединился к ним.

– Вы, ребята, будете в порядке? – спросил он. – Я имею в виду, вы же не останетесь вот так склеенными, как сиамские близнецы?

Они разделились.

Это случилось так внезапно, что Эдди опомниться не успел: секунду назад они все трое были одним целым, а сейчас он уже стоял на крыше совсем один, обнажённый и оглушённый чувством потери. Никто его даже не спросил, просто вытолкнули наружу, будто и не было только что этого ни на что не похожего единения. Симбиот остался с Флэшем. Эдди знал, что так и будет, но реальность этого придавила его, как бетонная плита. Он содрогнулся, пытаясь вспомнить, как дышать, как человеческий организм вообще может функционировать в одиночку.

Паук издал протестующий звук:

– Брок, ты вообще никогда под этим штанов не носишь, что ли?

Томпсон смотрел не свои руки. Симбиот тёк по ним, ползал по всему его телу, не пытаясь принять устойчивую форму, по его поверхности бежала рябь. Флэш поднял глаза.

– Прости, Эдди. Он просто хочет поговорить со мной наедине.

Эдди сглотнул и отвернулся. Теперь у них ещё были секреты от него. Ему хотелось разозлиться. Потребовать своего симбиота назад, встать на колени и умолять вернуться, умолять взять его назад, потому что это была его жизнь, его всё. Но он сцепил зубы и не позволил себе сделать ничего из этого.

– Всё в порядке, – сказал он хрипло. – Я знаю, что ему лучше с тобой, Томпсон. Вы нужны друг другу, чтобы быть героями, а я... – он сглотнул снова, в горле застрял ком. Он не знал, что сказать дальше. Что – он? Что он будет делать теперь?

– Эй! Эй-эй-эй! Брок, а ну прекрати это! – Флэш схватил его за плечо и встряхнул. Эдди взглянул на него, широко распахнув глаза. Прикосновение руки, окутанной слабо шевелящейся плотью симбиота, было мучительно и прекрасно, и разбудило в груди предательский огонёк надежды.

– Я сказал, просто поговорить, – произнёс Флэш твёрдо, глядя ему прямо в глаза. – Он со мной не остаётся.

Надежда сделалась почти невыносимой.

– Но... – начал Эдди.

– Слушай, Брок. Эдди, – Флэш глубоко вздохнул, словно собираясь с мыслями. – Я... хотел бы, чтобы он остался, ясно? Мы были отличными партнёрами, сделали много хорошего вместе. И... чёрт, я хочу этого снова. Быть героем, вот это вот всё. Но есть кое-что ещё, что я понял, когда был Агентом Веномом. Ты можешь быть героем без суперсил. Но ты, чёрт возьми, не можешь быть героем, если плюёшь на своих друзей. А мой друг только что сказал мне, что любит тебя, Брок.

– Он так сказал? – выдавил Эдди слабо. 

Флэш твёрдо кивнул:

– Да, и, по правде сказать, я хотел извиниться. За то, что пытался отобрать его у тебя в прошлый раз. Я был на взводе, волновался за него, а тебя считал мудаком, который может ему только навредить... Но, по правде сказать, я был тем ещё сраным эгоистом. А теперь... – он вдруг улыбнулся, и краем сознания Эдди подумал, что, чёрт побери, какая же у этого парня охренительная улыбка, – Вы, ребята, спасли мне жизнь, и, я думаю, я понимаю, – он сжал плечо Эдди ещё крепче, – понимаю, что он видит в тебе.

Он подался ближе, и на секунду у Эдди мелькнула нелепая мысль, что Флэш его поцелует. На самом деле, он бы даже не возражал, если бы сраный Паук не стоял, блядь, прямо здесь! Но Флэш просто обнял его, крепко, прижимая к себе, и... Эдди не помнил, когда в последний раз кто-то обнимал его так, кроме симбиота. Это было приятно.

– Эй, приятель, – сказал Флэш с нежностью, на полтона ниже, и Эдди понял, что он обращается не к нему. – Было здорово повидаться снова. Рад, что у тебя есть кто-то, кто о тебе заботится. И мы с тобой всё ещё друзья, окей? Мне всё равно, с кем ты. Ты всегда будешь моим другом, – он глубоко вздохнул. – Я буду скучать, знаешь. Но теперь тебе пора домой.

Это и было как возвращение домой, когда тонкие и толстые щупальца потекли с рук Томпсона и обвили тело Эдди, сплетаясь с ним воедино, укрывая от всего мира. Его сердце забилось сильнее и горло снова сжалось от переполняющих чувств.

– Мы не забудем этого, Томпсон, – сказал он сдавленно. Только не хватало расплакаться.

"Прости Эдди, – голос Венома в голове был виноватым. – Я не хотел, чтобы ты подумал... Просто Флэш – мой друг, и мне нужно было..."

“Всё в порядке, – подумал он. – Всё в порядке”.

– Кхэм! – Человек-Паук изо всех сил делал вид, что увлечённо разглядывает какие-то небоскрёбы вдалеке. – Я просто ужасно не хочу мешать трогательной сцене, но мне пора возвращаться и, кажется, тебя, Флэш, теперь нужно будет подбросить. Хвала небесам, ты хотя бы в шортах.

– Да, было бы неплохо, Паучок, – сказал Флэш, с улыбкой оборачиваясь к нему.

– Жаль, что у тебя больше нет суперсил. Агент Анти-Веном был чертовски клёвый. – Паук почесал в затылке. – Хотя, конечно, если это плата за то, что никто из моих друзей сегодня не умер, то я только рад.

– Рад служить! – улыбка Флэша сделалась шире.

– И под "моими друзьями" здесь я имею в виду тебя тоже, тупоголовый! Не думай, что я не заметил, как ты попытался умереть! Не круто, мужик!

– Уж кто бы говорил, дохляк! Сколько, говоришь, рёбер у тебя сломано?

Эдди оставил этих двоих препираться как школьники. Он облачился в облик Венома, как во вторую кожу, прыгнул с крыши и выпустил паутину. Пора домой. День этот и впрямь был достаточно безумным, как и большинство дней в его жизни, но не таким уж плохим. Они победили врага, спасли жизнь друга. Но было что-то ещё, что-то новое, чему он пока не знал названия. Может быть, улыбка Томпсона. Может быть, чувство доверия в груди. Знание, что есть кто-то ещё в этом мире, кроме них двоих, кому не всё равно.

На обратном пути Эдди хотелось улыбаться.


End file.
